Prepare Yourself
by WickedSlayer1432
Summary: AU: Set in the Hunger Games universe. Finn Hudson was an normal boy. Other than the fact he was extremely tall. His life was normal, he was nice to people and loved his family. This was all until a turning point in his life, Reaping Day.
1. Teaser

_**AN: **Hey, everyone. If you read my note in the next chapter (which is Finn's reaping) it'll explain why I switched some stuff around. This is just a glipse into a future event of what will be going on. It's nothing big, more of a teaser of sorts._

* * *

><p>Blaine's fingers tightened around the handle of the axe in his hands. He wasn't even aware of how hard he was squeezing it, since he was running at full speed. He just knew he didn't want the blade to slip out of his hands. With his free hand, he shot it forward, placing it on the log that was in his path and hauled himself over. His feet slammed onto the ground, sending him into a roll. Quickly he got back to his feet and started off again.<p>

No matter how fast he ran it didn't seem like it was going to be enough, or fast enough. His heart was beating so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if it exploded inside of himself right now. His hand gripped the nearest tree, and he swung himself around it. This way was faster and didn't lead into the direct opening of the field. Arms flaaping, trying to push himself faster then he was going.

_**BOOM**_

The sound of the unexpected cannon made him freeze in his tracks, spinning to look at his left. Who died? It.. wasn't him.. It couldn't be. Blaine jerked himself back around, breaking into the running pace he was before. He needed to get there _now._ He could see the clearing through the trees not. Feet going on their tiptoes, trying to push himself faster. It wasn't long before his arms flung the last branches out of his view and he was in the field.

"FINN!"


	2. The Reaping of District Seven

_**A/N: **I know I have like two other stories going on but I couldn't stop this idea from forming and I didn't want it to go to waste. Hopefully some will like it and review. I'm kinda revamping the idea. I first planned for this to start with this chapter but I moved it back and then the next chapter will be Blaine's reaping.  
><em>

* * *

><p>With a groan, Finn rolled from his side onto his back. Sleep had been a pointless thing to try and achieve. All night he just tossed and turned, hoping it may hit him. Eyes lazily blinking open, he pulled himself up into a sit. He raised his hand to run it through his short hair, and then gave the back of his neck a lite rub too. Around the room his younger brother, Ford, was still sleeping. He quietly exited the bed, grabbing his clothes as he changed on the way into living room.<p>

"Morning"

He lifted up his head to see his sister, Faye, over buy the stove.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He asked, already knowing it was true. She nodded.

"Are you the only one up?" He asked, taking a seat in a chair as he started lacing up his boots.

"No, Father's out somewhere" She spoke over her shoulder. He didn't have another question, just nodded to himself. Once he was finished with his shoes, Finn started towards the door. Faye not even asking where he was going, she already knew. When he wouldn't sleep, he took to running. Ever since he was little he jogged, he wasn't the fastest or the most agile but it helped him clear his mind. There was something he was better than anyone his age. He was strong. Maybe it was his giant figure that gave him his edge, but he could lift almost double of any of the other boys.

Finn Hudson was seventeen years old, and most people knew who he was due to his height. He towered over everyone. Ever since he was little he was taller than the other kids, or from what he could remember. If you asked around, most people would tell you he was like a giant teddy bear. Always nice to people. For the most part he tried to look on the bright side of things. It worked a lot, he only met one thing he couldn't have a positive spin onto. That was The Hunger Games. Yeah, whoever won, their town would better. It just didn't outweigh the tons of kids dying, to him at least.

He stopped his pace to lean against a nearby tree. Today was reaping day. It was why he or his sister couldn't get any sleep. There was a chance one of them would get picked. He hated thinking about it but there wasn't any escaping. The morning sun started shining down brighter. Turning his head to the clearing in the woods, he just stared out to it. He really hated this day.

It didn't take him extremely long to finish out his jog, when he returned home everyone was awake. He greeted them good morning and his mother told him, there was warm water in the tub. Nodding, he headed to the washroom. He stripped down and eased into the water. He couldn't take very long, the time was almost here. Sucking in a breath, he dunked his head under. The hot water felt so good against his face. His hands quickly scrubbed against his skin before popping out. Time was up. He exited the tub, dressed himself and rejoined his family out in the living room.

"How are you?" His father asked. Finn gave a small smile, and shrugged.

"We should probably head there soon" Faye mumbled, getting up from the table. "Don't want to miss everything". He couldn't help but give a light chuckle at his sister. She winked, before heading for the door. They waved to their family as they walked out into the street.

"I don't know how your smiling" He confessed. "I'm freaking out, Finn"

"It's hard" He turned his head to face her, "I just… I'm freaking out too"

"Well your hiding it very well." She laughed, nudging him. He laughed when she made contact. Was he really? He had never been good at such before. Most people could tell in the instant when something was wrong. His mother told him he wore his heart on his wrist. Or something like that…

They didn't speak the rest of the walk into the square. Smiled and waved at friends along the way. The two of them stuck together as they wormed towards the middle. Finn's eyes scan the stage. It's filled with important people whose names he doesn't know. He probably should. One he does know is the person who will be guiding the tributes. Will Schuester. The man had been one of the winners from their district. It's been a while since they've had a winner. Last year, one of his best friends was chosen. Just thinking about it made his head drop. He felt a nudge from his sister. Turning to look at her he motioned her head towards the stage. The speaker had already begin. Introducing what year it was, and bringing the bowels of names toward him.

It was here. The thing he grew to dread every year. Wither it was out of the fear of himself getting called, or his younger siblings. The speaker stuck in his hand into the bowel, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Santana Lopez!"

There was feeling of relief that washed over him for a spilt second, thankful it wasn't his sister. It only lasted a second as his eyes turned to the girl, watching her made her way down to the front. He knew her from around the city and school. They never really talked or had an interaction, but the sadness on her face wasn't something he could take. A sound next to him caused him to look away. Beside him, his little brother, Ford, had appeared with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, leaning down, the younger boy didn't reply but just placed a hand on Finn's cheek.

Finn tried to give him a small smile, as he stretched out an arm, wrapping it around Ford's shoulders. He pulled his younger sibling close, as he turned to look at his sister. They shared a look knowing it was the boy's turn next. Reaching out his free hand, he took hers. The person on stage begin speaking again, making him slowly return his gaze to the front. He watched as the person pulled out the strip of paper from the bowel, grip tightening on Ford's shoulder. Once the name was spoken allowed, he blinked. Had he heard right? No, he couldn't have, he must have been lost in thought.

"**Finnocence Hudson**"

It was him. There was no mistaking the name this time. None of his limbs could move, he just stood there. It was the sound from his sister's cry that made him snap out of it, she had let go of his hand and attached herself against his waist. This caused him to snap back into reality. He quickly shook his head, pulling away from her.

"No.. Take Ford to father" He mumbled to her. He could hear how scared he sounded with just those few words. As he turned away from her, it was like his whole world slipped into slow motion. Everyone was moving to get out of his way, heads turning to look at him. He could hear his sister crying still as his younger brother started joining in. He was determined to keep moving forward, one foot in-front of the other. His breathe was shaky, his chest was filled with feelings he couldn't describe. Finn bit down on his bottom lip, eyes locked forward, trying to keep himself together. He made it onto the stage, sharing a look with the female tribute. She tore away the look as she faced the crowd.

"District Seven, I present your tributes!" The speaker yelled out, taking their arms and hoisting it up into the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well there's chapter one. Please tell me what you think. _


End file.
